criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Gregory
Elizabeth Gregory |path = Serial Killer Spree Killer |mo = Torture, then drowning |status = Deceased |actor = Andy Comeau |appearance = Charm and Harm }} Mark Gregory is a serial/spree killer who appears in Charm and Harm. History Mark was born in Sarasota, Florida. When he was young, he was caught peeping at his neighbors through their window. His mother, Elizabeth Gregory, who cheated on her husband, would meet her lover in a motel and let Mark play in the motel pool. When Mark was 10, he and his mother were in a car crash (it's posited by Gideon that Mark himself caused it). Mark received a whiplash injury and used the opportunity to drown his mother in the car by holding her head under some water that had leaked into the car. His father, who knew about his wife's affair but didn't dare stand up to her, became very protective of him after that. At the age of 18, he committed statutory rape to his 15 years old girlfriend. He went to high school in four different states, since he and his father moved around a lot. He got married when he was in his early 20s, but the marriage only lasted for 23 days; Mark mistakenly believed his wife was constantly cheating on him. He stalked her for some time after the divorce, forcing her to erase her past and move away. Mark graduated from Florida State University. After graduating from college, he raced cars and worked as a chef at a French restaurant. He also worked as a staff photographer for some magazines before switching to photographing models in Miami. Five years prior to the events of Charm and Harm, he formed a real estate agency with his best friend, Hank Bloomberg. He frequently traveled in his line of work, sometimes even abroad. When Reid and Gideon searched through his house, they found, among other things: *Ca 20 different suits of different make, color and quality, as well as a mechanic's overall, *Ca 20 different pairs of shoes, *Catalogues for uniforms for law enforcement, construction workers, janitorial, etc., *A wide assortment of watches, wallets and ID cards, and *A hand-drawn picture of himself pasted into a pamphlet with see-through plastic pages with different hairstyles and beard styles Having access to all these items, combined with his mastery of disguise and skills of manipulation, made it possible for him to adapt to every situation when buying and selling property. Mark's first victim during his serial killer period was his girlfriend, Stephanie Seagraves, who was married to another man and kept it a secret from him. After killing her and three other women, two of which were old business contacts and the third an old workmate, Sarasota FBI was able to connect him to the murders with DNA evidence. He was then somehow able to evade capture and later kill his fifth victim, Nicole Wegener, in a hotel room. After that, he entered his spree killing phase, during which he devolved further and further and became sloppier, eventually quitting using ruses. After abducting Allyson Glennon and attempting to drown her in a pool, Mark fled the scene and ended up in a parking lot where he forced Kelly Dalton to drive to Rock Creek in Copperhill, Tennessee, where the car crash occurred. He then dragged her to a small pond and attempted to drown her, but she was able to grab a rusty pipe and hit Mark on the head with it. He then took it from her and, as he was being held up by Elle, Morgan and Tennessee local police, raised the pipe to kill Kelly Dalton with it and was shot, effectively committing suicide by cop. Profile Mark was described by Reid as a "narcissist with a split personality" and a "chameleon" who easily adapted to any situation. Since he killed while moving around and with short intervals, he was classified as a spree killer. They usually go through two different phases; guided, then random. In the guided phase they operate within a small area and usually have a final destination. Like Edmund Kemper and Andrew Cunanan, he saved his most meaningful murders till last. When spree killers reach the random phase, they kill more frequently and seemingly without planning ahead. As Mark devolved, he would torture less and spend more time on the drownings. Modus Operandi During his serial killer period, Mark would usually approach his victims in a social and friendly manner and use some kind of job offer to draw them close to him, build a relationship and then take them to an expensive hotel room to kill them. When he did so, he would torture them in some way and then drown them. After he evaded capture and began his spree killing period, he devolved more and more until he finally stopped luring his victims entirely and simply abducted them and drowned them. Known Victims *Elizabeth Gregory *Stephanie Seagraves *Unnamed victim *Unnamed victim *Elaine Carol *Nicole Wegener *Unnamed victim *Allyson Glennon *Kelly Dalton *Gideon mentions in the following episode, Secrets and Lies, that Mark killed a total of 10 women, although Charm and Harm only shows 7 murders and 2 attempted murders. Appearances *Season One **Charm and Harm Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Deceased